gd_ghostfandomcom-20200215-history
Saibaba
Saibaba is a fan-character of the series Keroro Gunso. He is a member of the Shedodo Platoon, and his family and friends were killed in a war when he was a teenager. He is an assassin of the platoon. Appearance Saibaba is a maroon colored adult Keronian, with black eyes and red irises, there is also a scar on his right eye. He wears a cybernetic device on his back and over his mouth that allows him to breathe. He also has devices that he wears on his wrists with retractable metal blades he can use for combat. Character Saibaba is a quiet Keronian, but when it comes to battle, he will basically enter rage mode and act very tough and aggressive. He will do anything to win a fight. He treats his fellow platoon members with respect, but has a little hatred for Tiruru because of his childish ways. Saibaba doesn't talk to the rest of the platoon often, however. He loves violence and always goes to the training grounds to test himself in melee combat, since he fights basically every day, he is very powerful in melee combat, as he can tear down metal doors using just his fist. However, he is also a very skilled fighter with his metal blades. Saibaba fights to honor his deceased family members and all of his old friends that he lost way back when his home was attacked by a platoon who remains anonymous to this day. Usually during combat situations, he will think of his family and friends which seems to make him more stronger in battles. Nobody should want to mess with him. History Saibaba joined the Keron army to honor his family and friends whom he lost as a teenager and avenge them. He also always dreamed to be like his father, train to be a ninja, which he is actually pretty good at being. One other reason he joined the army was because of the assassin groups he could of joined, but sadly for him, all of them were full, so he had to join the Shedodo Platoon. Relationships ''Shedodo'':'' He is very loyal to him and respects him more than the rest of the platoon, and he sometimes eats lunch with him. He is sometimes afraid of Shedodo whenever they lose a fight, because he knows that he will not accept failure. ''Tobubu: He thinks he is pretty lazy as all he does is sit in the cockpit of their spacecraft and never goes out to battle. But the two sometimes talk to each other. Tiruru: He is very annoyed by him and even has a little hatred for. Tries to avoid him at all costs. Tekuku: He always thanks him and respects him because he repairs all the damages done to his breathing devices whenever they are damaged, and when his blades need a little cleaning and fixing. ''Dakuku'': He looks up to him due to the fact he is an assassin who can show him the ways of the ninja. They sometimes train against each other in the training grounds. Abilities Saibaba is a very skilled sword fighter and assassin and can break almost anything with his own bare hands. He can block almost any attack using his two metal blades and can jump high distances. Even after he is wounded badly, he will keep on fighting until his last breath. However, Tekuku will always drag him out of battle after his breathing devices are damaged. Category:Keronians Category:Shedodo Platoon Category:Keroro Gunso